The Eva talent show
by PhilipCult
Summary: Eva talent show, weeeeeeeee!
1. Chapter 1

The Eva Talent show

Author's notes: Ummm… This is actually my first story so be kind with the reviews please hehe… 

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It was another day and another work for Shinji, and he was just getting bored until he saw a poster saying, 'Evangelion talent show, come and see the show, or be with the show'

Shinji: …. What the! An Evangelion talent show! But why!

Misato: That's right, it was my idea! Because of that we should have something different today than just go killing angels with your big giant Eva unit with a horn. And whoever impresses the judge will get a trophy

Shinji began to ponder what talent he could have in there, but than the only good thing is cooking, and this isn't an iron chef show...

Shinji: Maybe I can join it, but than I just don't know what talent I have.

Asuka: Maybe cause you don't have any talent!

Shinji jump up with surprise and began to shout out loud

Shinji: Would you quit doing that?

Asuka: I was just saying things that's all, and plus I would win that trophy for sure! I've got the most gracious voice in here!

Toji: The only talent you've got is how wide your mouth is.

Asuka: Why you baka!

Asuka attempted to punch Toji, but he dodged it and Shinji got hit from Asuka

Shinji: Ah! I got a nose bleed!

Asuka: Only wimps get those!

Sooner or later, Rei walks in to the group

Rei: …. What is this?

Misato explained everything to Rei

Misato: Well are you going to at least view it Rei?

Rei: I will have to think about that

Walks away…

Shinji: Well how many days do we have to get prepared for this?

Misato: About a week, the show would probably take about 6 hours in total

Toji: Well mines going to be a surprise he he he, and I am gonna win that trophie!

Asuka: Oh suuuure, your gonna win that trophy by just showing off and bullying wimps like Shinji all day long…

Shinji: Well were gonna have to see who's going to win, and I hope you guys luck

Asuka: shut up baka!

Asuka kicks Shinji in the face, and everyone has just left…

The be continued… ooooOO!...

Authors note: Well sorry this aint a good story and its all stupid, but I suspect that it will become much better as I continue on with the chapters


	2. The Preperation

The Preparation

Authors note: Now I'm quite into this work so don't get all rushed up for just one day saying, "do it fast or else" or something like that…

Asuka: That trophy is mine!

Asuka grinned, as she was shopping for clothes

Asuka: I'm gonna look for some clothes that will fit my surprise act!

She had spotted Rei walking at the shopping mall, and she was suspicious of course…

Asuka: What the hell is Rei doing!

She sneaked up to get a closer view of Rei purchasing something. Rei was just looking around and paid for some French hat.

Asuka: What the…

Rei came out of the store and was heading in Asuka's direction

Asuka: Oh shoot! Gotta hide!

Too late…

Rei: What are you doing here?

Asuka: Same thing as your doing!

Rei: Obviously your spying on me… curiosity may lead you to trouble

Asuka: what the hell are you talking about wonder women! I was going to the same store as you were? Anyways why did you buy that hat!

Rei silently walked pass Asuka, while Asuka was just yapping about what she was doing in there, but she ended up walking away as well

Shinji: Oh I can't think of anything I can actually do! What do you think Toji?

Toji: The only thing that you can do is attract bullies, and have a world record on how much bullies come up on the stage to beat you up.

Shinji had a glared at Toji for a while and said…

Shinji: Well besides that, I mean, the only talent I know is cooking! And this isn't an iron chef show! All I'm gonna do there is probably just babble saying I hate myself!

Shinji noticed that Toji was not paying attention; instead he would prefer staring at the deep blue sky

Shinji: Oh I'm hopeless! I've got 4 days left and all I can think of is that I'm doomed!

Suddenly, Shinji saw something on TV, something that gave him a great idea!

sorry I cant tell you what it was, but its gonna reveal soon

Shinji: That's it! I'm going to win that trophy for sure! Come on Toji follow me! We got some heck lot work to do!

Toji: Hey that cloud looks like a sheep

Too be continued…

Authors note: I'm making a fast move on the chapters, so just check once I've finished the story to see the next chapter coming up


End file.
